


Lonely at Christmas

by sharedwithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older reader, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Sequel to On a Rooftop and On a Rooftop “lonely edition”Maybe it should have been Clint, with his excellent rappel skills and superior vent knowledge. Maybe Nat the Cat who could walk across a sea of broken glass silently. Thor and Tony can both fly without reindeer.But no, you’re on Santa duty this year.
Relationships: Past Tony Stark/Reader - Relationship, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Lonely at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas lovelies!!!
> 
> Here’s some light angst with not a sad ending!
> 
> I know I know, weird but it happens.
> 
> This is a continuation of “On a rooftop” and the angsty sequel in my “Lonely” series
> 
> All of these feature an older reader not a fresh out of high school student (and I think most of my readers are older than that so it fits)
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

Maybe it should have been Clint, with his excellent rappel skills and superior vent knowledge. Maybe Nat the Cat who could walk across a sea of broken glass silently. Thor and Tony can both fly without reindeer.

But no, you’re on Santa duty this year.

“The beard looks good on you.”

You don’t acknowledge Peter’s feeble attempt to make you smile.

“At least you’ll get milk and cookies.” Steve would know. He had offered to replace you but he’s done it the last three years so you sucked it up and said it was ok.

“We’ll tell our kids that Santa likes a craft beer and to leave that out with some pub mix.” Tony squeezes your shoulder and you elbow him in the stomach.

“For the last time it’s not going to happen, Stark. I’d rather be with Tasha, and we are both straight.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nat says with a wink. She does this every Christmas just so the gang will try to get the two of you under the mistletoe at the same time. It’s a good workout for her, but for those of you not physically gifted, it’s a lot of hiding and threatening to kick people in the nads. Somehow everyone forgets that she’s not actually bi, because you see Bucky edging towards you with mistletoe sticking out of his pocket. You brandish an oversized candy cane at him. “One more step, Barnes, and I’m sticking this right where the sun don’t shine.”

“Wait is that the butt or penis?” Tony stops hitting on you for the moment to ponder aloud.

“How would she get that in his-“

“Enough!” Steve interrupts loudly, very nervous about how that conversation would proceed. “Who’s dropping (y/n) off at the hospital? The pediatric ward event starts in ten minutes.”

“Ten?! It’s half an hour away!” Leave it to Nat the Cat to be a mother hen. Animal analogies and all.

“The zipper got stuck on the stupid fake belly and it took an hour to detach it!” You argue defensively.

“For crying out loud, why didn’t you just use another costume? You know I have 12!” Tony asks unhelpfully.

“Those are not Santa costumes, those are sexy elf costumes! I’m cheering the kids up, not catering to anyone’s sexual desires!”

“Well don’t complain that I don’t have your back.” Tony sniffs.

“You sat outside the door laughing the entire time, you dingbat!” You're already late but you are not leaving without getting the last word.

“You wouldn’t let me come in and help!” Tony, however, is addicted to having the last word.

“I was in my underwear and you refused to do it with a blindfold on!”

“I told you I’d do it with the blindfold on if-“

“Listen closely to me, Tony. I will Never. Call. You. Daddy T.”

“There’s only 5 minutes til it starts!” Steve desperately tries to save himself and everyone else from this depravity.

“Now I have to save your ass by getting you there with my suit.” Tony announces dramatically.

“No thank you, I’d rather be late.” At this point you were 80% sure Tony had jammed the zipper himself so you’d be forced to ask for his help.

“Come on (y/n), think of the children!” Bucky was enjoying this tension way too much.

“I’d help but I’m not allowed to use Mjolnir while under the influence!” Thor calls from the couch.

“I’ll just borrow Bruce’s moped.” You march towards the lab with a scowl.

“I have an idea.” Four words you dreaded. You tried to run but it was too late.

“Parker I’m going to kill you!”

You had a million curses you wanted to say but your breath was stuck in your throat as you cling to Peter with all your strength.

“You’re welcome!” He yells over the whooshing of wind as he swings you over New York.

You squeeze your eyes shut and try your hardest not to barf.

“Woah, are you ok?”

Peter lands on an apartment complex. Your landing is less than graceful as you fall forward on your knees and dry heave.

“Shit! (Y/n)?!” Peter squats down and pats your back lightly, accidentally making you choke.

You cough hard and he pats your back some more, not realizing he’s making things worse.

“Stop!” You manage to wheeze out and push him away.

“I...sorry.” He scratches his head awkwardly as you finally catch your breath.

“Why the hell did you just grab me and jump out the window?!”

“You were going to be late!”

“And I said I was fine with that!” You get up, wincing. You know you just scraped the skin off your knees.

“I don’t get why you’re mad!” Peter looks at you in confusion. “Mr. Stark does it all the time.”

You limp towards the fire escape. “Where are you going, (y/n)?!”

“To hail a cab.”

He shakes his head. “In the time it takes for you to make it down and find a taxi, we will have already gotten there.”

You ignore him and make it to the first ladder. “Don’t be stubborn!”

He runs over and grabs you by the waist, before leaping across the rooves the rest of the way.

Four hours later, you’re praying for death. Or some catastrophic world event so you can run away. Where’s Loki when you need him? Ok, not funny. But still. So many kids sitting on your lap while you can feel your knees bleeding, actively hoping you’re not soaking through the Santa suit. The press was trying to goad the kids into pulling your beard off so they could see which superhero was behind it. Not that they’d recognize you anyway; you were not an A-list SHIELD agent. The stuffing in your fake stomach was falling out and pooling around your ankles. Of course the foot holes were elastic, so it didn’t actually fall out, but you’re not sure it would be any worse.

But you’re not sorry you came. Some of the kids are brats, but there are some genuine sweethearts too. You know a few of them are terminal, and that keeps you grounded. Keeps you thankful and reminds you why you put up with all this bullshit.

Still, when the nurses herd away the press and the kids traipse off to their rooms one by one, you breathe a huge sigh of relief.

“Thanks for coming, ma’am.”

You smile at the orderly. “No problem. Though I’m sure the kids would have rather seen Captain America as Santa.”

“You were wonderful.” A surgeon says with a grin.

“Isn’t she?”

You turn around and glare at the voice. “What are you doing here?!”

“Gotta give the kids a Christmas firework show!”

Leave it to Tony to wait til your misery is over to one-up you. Still, you know the kids will be happy to see Iron Santa. You wave him away with a dry laugh and admire the Hundred Suit Christmas Salute from the window while you wait for the elevator.

“I ordered you an Uber.” A small voice comes from the ceiling.

You sigh. ”Thanks, Pete.”

“I’m sorry I made you fall.”

You beckon him down and he drops next to you, looking guilty.

“Inertia is a bitch.” You say with a shrug as the elevator dings.

“Before you go...do you want to show the kids Santa flying?”

You chuckle. “Okay let’s do it. Just stay behind my back so they think I’m actually doing it.”

“Awesome!” He says with a grin as he hugs you from behind and drags you to the nearest window.

“Wait!! This one doesn’t open. And we can’t just break them like we do with Tony’s.”

“Oh, right.”

“How was the hospital?”

Nat the Cat proves she’s the ultimate bestie by having the footbath running next to your bed by the time you get back.

“Well you know. Screaming kids. Scratchy fabric. Perfect Christmas.” You say with a grin.

“Just like Jesus and the Three Wisemen.” She replies with a grin, which turns into a frown when she notices your stained Santa legs. “What happened?!”

“Oh the blood soaked through?” You’d been so pooped out that you forgot to check even during the ride home. “Yeah, Peter didn’t quite stick the landing on our way there.”

“Rookie.” She growls. “Tony is a horrible influence.”

“To be fair Tony has never skinned my knees.”

“Who would have thought that Iron Liver would be a bad influence?” Bucky comes in with his hands up to show he wasn’t going to try to mistletoe the two of you.

“I’d love to exchange barbs with you any other day, Barnes, but I’m tapped out today.”

He takes a look at your knees and nods. “Well I’ll let you ladies get some rest.”

Damn, you must look awful if he’s not going to make a ‘tapping that’ joke.

“I think the kid’s back. I’m going to go yell at him.” Nat the mother hen pats you on the back and follows Bucky out.

You take your socks and shoes off and are in the middle of deciding whether to use the foot bath right now or change out of the Santa suit when your window rattles.

“(Y/n)!”

You drop the taser and open the window. “Damnit Pete, what happened to doors?! Are you taking up after Clint now too?!”

“Hey everyone knows I’m a vent guy!” Clint calls over the intercom. “And Peter, get inside before you set off the-“

A shrill alarm blasts through the tower.

“Who’s stupid idea was it to put motion sensors outside (y/n)’s bedroom?!” Bruce’s voice comes on crabbily.

“Ah, sorry guys. One time Tony got drunk and tried to come in from the window-“

“I did not!”

“Yes you did!”

“I wasn’t drunk, it was a sexy surprise-“

There’s an audible click as Jarvis shuts down the alarm and inter-tower communication simultaneously.

You sigh and sit down, sticking your feet in the footbath.

“Why were you outside my window?”

“I wanted to apologize. And I’m scared of Natasha.” He looks so forlorn you almost want to hug him.

“You did. And you got me an Uber instead of webbing me home, which I immensely appreciated.”

He stands there fidgeting for a minute. You’re not in the mood for small talk, so you focus on the bubbles. Ahhh much better.

“Why don’t you like it?”

You raise an eyebrow. “You realize fear of heights is common, right? Also there’s this thing called wind rash.”

He looks at his feet. “MJ always liked it.”

You roll your eyes. “And she’s the ultimate standard for people then?”

He coughs nervously. “For, like, women.”

You snicker. “And why wouldn’t she be? Young, beautiful, vivacious.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I’m old, Pete. I don’t look good with wind blown hair, I have motion sickness, and terrible balance. I’m the last person you should be swinging across the state on a string.”

“I mean it’s a pretty strong string.”

You laugh. You actually enjoy bantering with him.

“I know there’s hordes of women dying for you to hold them in your arms while you grace the skyline. And probably men too.”

“Yeah, it’s a little unnerving.” You cackle as you remember the stalker who kept sending him used boxers in the mail. One of the funniest police reports you ever filed.

“But I’m not one of them. So don’t do that again. Also, maybe don’t use your ex girlfriend as an example when you get in trouble.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

You stand up to give him a side hug to let him know everything was ok.

He weaves away from you. You raise an eyebrow.

“It’s just… Mr. Stark does it all the time.”

You cross your arms and look at him severely. “Tony is a bad example to follow. Repeat after me. Horrible. Example.”

“Horrible example,” he echoes.

“So we good, Parker?”

He looks away without saying anything.

You sigh and plop onto the bed, putting your feet back into the water. You are not in the mood for cajoling or cheering up.

“You’ve never dated anyone seriously besides Mr. Stark, though.”

You snort. “What we had was hardly serious.”

“But he was the most serious, right?”

“Why are we talking about my love life? Or the pathetic excuse for it?”

“It’s just strange to see someone like you never dating?”

“I’m not going to ask you to define ‘someone like me.’” Youngsters these days. “First of all, there’s nothing wrong with being single. The fact that you think there is, demonstrates a big problem with society.  
Now, me personally. I know what I like and don’t like. If I meet someone who fits those things, great. If I don’t, then I’d rather not be with anyone.”

It’s nice watching the gears turn in his head. He seems to understand at first, but gets stuck on something. “But… don’t you get lonely?”

You laugh hollowly. “Everyone gets lonely, Pete.”

“If two people can be less lonely together, why be apart?”

You lean back on your elbows and look closely at him. “Being with someone who doesn’t get you, who doesn’t mesh with you, who plain just doesn’t belong with you; it’s actually more lonely.”

He starts to get it. He also starts to feel self-conscious with you looking so closely at him. “I, uh, see.”

“Any more questions? Or can Mrs. Claus get some rest now?”

He snorts and you start laughing too. This whole conversation was absurd, and you’re more than a little glad it’s over.

“One last question. Is that why you and Mr. Stark split up?”

You groan. “Come on, man! Let me enjoy my foot bath!”

“Last one! I promise!”

You exhale very obviously slowly. “If Tony and I were good together, we would be together.”

“And you’re not.”

“Indeed we are not.”

He nods, satisfied, and sits down next to you.

“I’m not sharing my foot bath with you, Peter.”

“Actually I have a Christmas present for you.”

“Is it letting me decompress in peace?”

“Not even close.” With that, he lifts your legs out of the bath and lays them across his lap.

“Careful!” You wince, your knees do not want them to be moved right now.

“Shit, I forgot.” He looks so crestfallen you just have to forgive him.

“Eh, Tony once took off with my hair stuck in his helmet.”

Peter gapes at you in shock. “And you survived?!”

“Yes after an emergency hospital visit and a neck brace. That’s why we do Santa every year there.”

He closes his mouth with a pop. “Well, I promise I will never hurt you. After today.”

“Eh, I can take a few scrapes and bruises here and there.”

“But you shouldn’t.” He rolls up the red pants carefully so he can survey the damage. He cringes; lots of loose skin and exposed flesh.

“As an agent you’re going to need to get used to the sight of blood.”

“Not yours. Never.” He whispers as he leans forward and blows gently on your knees.

“Yes as a scientist I will never be on the field.” You quip through gritted teeth.

“Let me get some first aid supplies.” He stands up abruptly, dropping your legs back down with a thump.

“I said be careful!” You are seriously annoyed now.

“Fuck!” He clenches his fists and glares at his feet. “I can’t do anything right!”

“Except feel sorry for yourself, apparently.” You’re not holding back punches anymore.

“I want to be better!” He looks at you  
beseechingly. You have no response for him.

“I… I want to be good enough for you.”

It’s your turn to gape at him as he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at his feet.

“You are amazing, (y/n). When I said someone like you...how could you be single? You could have anyone in the world. And if you don’t have anyone...maybe no one is good enough for you.”

You look at your own feet. You’re silent for a while, before you finally speak quietly. “Maybe I’d just rather be lonely than disappointed. Better to be lonely than heartbroken.”

“I already said it, (y/n).” His voice gets stronger. “I’m not going to let you get hurt anymore.”

“Big talk from someone who just dropped me.” You’re giving him an opening. You’ve given him so many, already.

“Technically I didn’t drop you. I just accidentally propelled you forward.”

You can’t help but giggle. “Talking back to your elders now?”

“I don’t see you as an elder.”

“How disrespectful, young man!”

He scoots back and pulls your legs back into his lap. “I see you as a beautiful woman who needs to give me a chance.”

You feel your cheeks getting warm and clear your throat. “I should get a towel, I’m dripping all over you.”

“And miss your foot massage? I think not.”

Your snarky reply flies out the window as he starts working the knots in your heel.

“Is this ok? Not too rough?”

“Uhm, do you think you can stop?”

He looks at you in disappointment. “It’s just, my knees really hurt like this.”

“Oh, ok.” He slides your legs back down, slowly this time. “Better like this?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

“Well now I need to come up with another present for you.”

You laugh awkwardly. “That’s ok I don’t need anything. In fact, please don’t get me anything.”

He smiles. “I have to. I know you got me backstage passes for my favorite band.”

“Who told?!”

“They sent the confirmation to my email.”

“That’s it, I need to make my own Ticketmaster account.”

“Also, they refunded the tickets because the tour was cancelled.”

You facepalm. “Well, at least now we don’t have to get each other anything.”

“How about for Christmas you give me a chance?”

You’re glad you facepalmed, because your face must be cherry red right now.

“That’s really all I want from you.”

“Pete…” Your voice is strangled.

“The only reason I wanted those tickets was to take you with me.”

You seem to have forgotten how to breathe. “I…”

He pulls your head out of your hands. “Say yes.”

You take a deep breath, as your heart stops.

“Do you think you can help me get out of this costume first?”

“Oh. Ok, let me go get the blindfold.”

“No need.”

“So, Ah, I’ll just keep my eyes closed then.”

“Is that how you usually unwrap your presents?”

A huge grin almost splits his face in half. “Lets get your knees cleaned up first.”

“Now who’s the elder?”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Peter so lovely gets a happy ending for once 
> 
> I put lots of Tonyness in there cause dramaaaaa 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Let me know how your Xmas was in the comments!!
> 
> See you soon lovelies!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
